vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monads
Summary The Monads are beings who created the Xeelee Sequence multiverse, and slumber inside black hole event horizons for billions of years when they aren't awake. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Unknown At least Low 1-C, possibly much higher Civilization Type: At least Higher Dimensional Civilization Name: The Monads Origin: Xeelee Sequence Classification: Multiversal Creators Kardashev Level: Type VII Age: Unnaplicable Population: Unknown Territory: A realm coined "The Bulk" which is comprised of a potentially uncountably infinite number of varying universes with differing laws of physics Technology/Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acausality (Type 5), Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Telepathy, Teleportation, Precognition, Immortality (Types 1, 5, and 9), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10), Soul Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2. Monads are absolutely nothing, down to the level of the "light" which defines multiversal concepts) Attack Potency: Unknown (The Monads while sleeping are vulnerable to being killed by lower dimensioned beings within Configuration Space) | Unknown, At least Low Complex Multiverse level (Exist on a realm of space transcendental to The Xeelee, and the entire Xeelee Sequence multiverse is just a part of their dreams. Transcends Configuration Space which contains an uncountably infinite number of matter configurations of an uncountably infinite number of finitely sized 10-D universal domains, where the 7 extra spatial dimensions are compactified to a Planck scale. Vastly above the Transcendence and The Photino Birds), likely much higher (The realm of the Monads, coined "The Bulk," is beyond all space, time, and form, and possibly a Type IV Multiverse containing other universes with far more different or potentially greater cosmologies than that of Configuration Space) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown, At least Low Complex Multiverse Class, likely much higher Durability: Unknown (The Monads while sleeping are vulnerable to being killed by lower dimensioned beings within Configuration Space) | Unknown, At least Low Complex Multiverse level, likely much higher Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown | Unknown, At least Low Complex Multiverse level, likely much higher Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. The entire Xeelee Sequence multiverse is only a dream Power Source: Unknown/inapplicable Industrial Capacity: Unknown/Inapplicable. They dream and create universes on transcendental level Military Prowess: Unknown/Inapplicable Weaknesses: Require billions of years of sleep. They appear unable to communicate with other species or actively defend against attacks during their slumbers Key: Sleeping | Awakened Note: #The "Stupendous Number of Dimensions" in Configuration Space does not refer to the dimensionality of it, but rather the dimensions needed to map out the uncountably infinite number of interactions in it. Configuration Space is described as a Phase Space, and dimensions in a phase space only help quantify interactions in a system, not the actual spatiotemporal dimensions that physically make it up. These are just abstract mathematical modelling variables and are not to be used as tiering higher dimensions. #The Universe in the Xeelee Sequence is claimed to be eleven dimensional, that being ten spatial + one temporal dimension. However the temporal dimension is an illusion created by the uncountably infinite number of matter configurations in Configuration Space and the extra seven spatial dimensions past our main three are compactified, that meaning they are bundled to be in a Planck scale and thus may not apply to any tiering metric. #Stephen Baxter does not like using the term "multiverse" in his works due to his scientific background, so when he says universe it may either mean the observable universe, all the domains, or Configuration Space as a whole. To simplify debating, one should refer to each one as: **An observable universe or domain for the finite universe itself, each one having slightly differing constants **The Universe or Configuration Space for well... Configuration Space Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Species Category:Races Category:Characters Category:Xeelee Sequence Category:Book Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Energy Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Mathematics Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Civilizations